Qu'un homme
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Elle se redressa et ancra plus profondément encore ses prunelles dans celles du sorcier. "Tu ne la sens pas, cette morsure qui court le long de ton poignet ? Clac Clac, elle va t'avaler tout cru, fais-y très attention…" . Et la femme éclata d'un rire glacial qui résonna dans la demeure. ! Joyeux Noël Lalaulau 38 !


Hey !

Me voici avec un OS qui date de Noël dernier et que j'avais offert à Lalaulau38 (sur HPF). J'avais oublié de le rajouté ici.

Les consignes étaient les suivantes : un "bellarogue" et un lemon.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ma part j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le boucler... ^^

Et pour ceux qui attentent la suite de _Pour nos mémoires_, je vous invite à vous rendre au dernier chapitre publié.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** tout est à Jo'

Les passages en _italique_ du début sont directement tirés du tome six, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé, lors du Serment Inviolable de Rogue et Narcissa.

Attention : ce chapitre contient une scène explicite à caractère sexuel.

* * *

Qu'un homme

_« […] t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié à Drago ?_

Il eut un instant de silence. Bellatrix, les yeux grands ouverts, les regardait, sa baguette posée sur l'étreinte de leur main.

— Oui, répondit Rogue.

Le visage stupéfait de Bellatrix brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre lorsque jaillit de la baguette la troisième flamme qui s'entortilla autour des deux autres et serra étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde, tel un serpent de feu.

Les liens s'illuminèrent, tels des rubans nimbés d'une pâle lumière, avant de disparaître.

Rapidement, l'homme retira sa main, serrant fermement son poignet.

Du serment ne subsistait plus qu'une fine cicatrice qui courait le long des poignets droits des deux engagés, envoyant par vague une douleur lancinante.

« Merci Severus, du fond du cœur, lâcha Narcissa après quelques secondes, sa main gauche également maintenue autour de la droite.

— Epargne-moi tes absurdités, elles ne m'intéressent aucunement.

— Oui, écoute-le pour une fois et ne t'abaisses pas à ces sottises Cissy » cracha la brune.

Cette dernière se laissa tomber dans le petit canapé, les jambes croisées et les bras le long des deux côtés, telle une reine sur son trône.

De nouveau s'écoula un moment sans qu'aucun d'eux trois ne bouge.

Enfin, Narcissa fit le premier geste.

Elle saisit sa cape et l'enfila, rabattant le capuchon sur sa tête et cachant son visage avec le bruissement de l'étoffe, presque imperceptible. Puis elle se tourna vers le sorcier :

« Je vais y aller, Lucius et Drago doivent m'attendre pour l'heure. Merci encore Severus, vraiment.

— Va Narcissa, va » répondit ce dernier, un mouvement las de la main accompagnant ses mots.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en le fixant droit dans les yeux, le regard toujours empli des plus sincères remerciements qu'elle n'ait jamais accordés. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et, avant de la passer, se retourna et ajouta :

« A plus tard Bella. »

La porte claqua et la blonde disparut.

L'homme se tourna vers la cheminée, unique endroit de la pièce où toutes sortes de livres ne reposaient pas tandis que Bellatrix fixait encore la porte par laquelle sa sœur venait de partir, pensive.

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, ses flammes caressant la pierre.

L'homme s'approcha d'une bouteille de cristal contenant un liquide ambré. Il fit apparaître un petit verre d'un léger mouvement du poignet avant de le remplir de l'étrange boisson.

Puis, sans en boire une gorgée, il le déposa à côté du flacon et commença à frotter son poignet droit.

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question retentit dans la pièce, claquante, glaçante.

Son visage se crispa et, sans se retourner, il lâcha :

« De ?

— De sentir qu'on est plus libre, qu'on est enchaîné à l'impossible.

— Je ne comprends pas... répondit l'homme en détachant chaque syllabe.

—Bien sûr que si Severus, tu comprends parfaitement. »

Il se tourna et son regard accrocha celui de la Mangemorte.

Celle-ci était toujours assise, sa baguette s'enroulant négligemment autour d'une de ses sombres mèches.

Elle se redressa et ancra plus profondément encore ses prunelles dans celles du sorcier.

« Tu ne la sens pas, cette morsure qui court le long de ton poignet ? Clac Clac, elle va t'avaler tout cru, fais-y très attention… »

Et la femme éclata d'un rire glacial qui résonna dans la demeure.

L'homme lâcha également un petit rire amer avant de se retourner pour saisir le verre d'alcool, toujours sur le dessus de la cheminée. Il en dégusta une gorgée puis pivota en face de la brune, une fois encore.

« Tu sais Bellatrix, il y a bien longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien.

— Tu mens. »

Il passa un instant silencieux durant lequel, sûre d'elle, la brune fixa son interlocuteur mi- amusé et mi- blasé.

« Ah oui ? »

La réponse du maître des potions était sarcastique, il le savait, mais il n'avait plus envie de s'entendre dicter la posture à aborder, les choses à faire. Il allait bientôt mourir, ce n'est plus que l'affaire de quelques mois, à peine.

Il savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que ça n'explose. Partout on chuchotait, on murmurait derrière les portes. Une sorte d'agitation fébrile se rependait de part et d'autres, la peur devenait trop importante pour tous ; bientôt le combat ouvert, le vrai, celui où les Mangemorts seraient réunis face aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se tiendrait.

Et lui, il savait qu'importe le vainqueur il serait l'agent double, le traître.

Alors il voulait vivre maintenant, être égoïste et égocentriste, ne plus que penser qu'à lui, qu'à _elle_.

Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix, qu'on lui permette de goûter une dernière fois à la vie avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie, qu'on l'autorise à profiter de ses derniers mois. Mais cela même il n'y aurait droit, il le savait pertinemment.

« Oui, je sais que tu mens, répondit la brune.

— Mais toi, as-tu seulement déjà éprouvé quelque chose ? cracha l'homme.

— Si tu savais Severus… Et je continue encore aujourd'hui. »

Le sorcier rit cette fois à gorge déployée, d'un rire forcé, d'un rire démesuré.

« Ne rit pas Rogue parce que tant que tu n'es pas mort, enterré plusieurs mètres sous terre, tu continues de vivre, qu'importe tes airs que tu penses impénétrables, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un autre. Tant que tu n'es pas mort, tu continues de survivre. Mais tout ceci tu le sais,_ n'est-ce-pas _?… »

Il cessa subitement de rire et il fixa la brune méprisamment. Seules leurs respirations régulières retentissaient, dans un silence des plus tendus.

Pourtant, malgré son souffle calme, Severus commençait à paniquer. Il réfléchissait, tentait de trouver une explication. La fin de la phrase de son invitée venait de déclencher cette subite crise d'angoisse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose, qu'elle connaissait son secret le plus inavouable, celui dont personne, jamais, ne devait apprendre l'existence. Celui qu'il gardait tout contre son cœur, son unique trésor.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour reprendre contenance.

La tension sembla s'apaiser, se retirer le temps d'un instant. Mais elle était encore là, ne trompait personne, planait au-dessus des deux sorciers.

Le gout de l'hydromel envahit le professeur. Il adorait cette sensation, sentir le liquide sucré entre sa langue et son palais, la coulure alcoolisée le long de sa gorge, la brûlure qui s'apaisait entre ses entrailles, la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps.

Bellatrix se leva et se saisit de son verre.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse, le défiant alors qu'elle portait la boisson à ses lèvres, doucement, insolemment.

Elle but une gorgée, ses prunelles fermement ancrées dans celles de Severus.

Elle but une gorgée et une autre encore. Elle finit même le petit verre avec cet éclat d'impertinence. Et ensuite elle le fit disparaître avec un léger mouvement de la baguette.

Elle détourna subitement la tête et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la tranche de certains ouvrages, s'attardant sur des titres presque effacés, presque oubliés.

Derrière, l'homme la regardait faire, sans un mot. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec la brune. On disait qu'elle était folle et qu'elle-même le savait. On disait qu'elle pouvait torturer des enfants moldus pendant plusieurs semaines sous les yeux de leurs parents, qu'elle était prête à sacrifier sa famille pour le bien des nobles sorciers. On disait beaucoup de choses toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres et pourtant, jamais avant cet instant Severus n'avait-il eu aussi peur de la sorcière.

Elle paraissait presque lucide, presque consciente et l'agent double en était tétanisé. Tétanisé de ne pas comprendre, tétanisé de ne pas avoir un pas d'avance, tétanisé d'être à égalité.

Elle fit volte-face et lâcha doucereusement :

« Réfléchi Severus, réfléchi… Nous sommes semblables, là, maintenant, tout de suite, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant doucement de son interlocuteur, Tu ne peux rien faire de plus que moi. »

Un sourire malsain, mauvais ornait ses lèvres maquillées de noir. Elle aimait plus que tout ce pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les autres, elle aimait leur montrer qu'elle menait la danse, leur faire comprendre qu'elle savait tous.

Elle avait appris des choses. Au détour des couloirs, elle avait entendu des chuchotements qui concernaient directement le maître des potions. Des rumeurs qui circulaient, qui laissaient sous-entendre que s'il restait impassible c'était uniquement parce qu'il souffrait depuis longtemps. Et elle avait compris ce que tous ignorait, regroupant ce qu'elle savait sur la personne. Son neveu lui avait souvent raconté que le professeur s'acharnait sur Potter, lui crachant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que son père et Bellatrix, grâce à cette information avait déduit la plus grande faille de Severus Rogue, celle qui lui permettrait de prouver sa supériorité comme elle l'avait fait à tant d'autres avant lui.

Elle allait le lui montrer, enfin. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre, n'était ni plus fort ni plus intelligent. Il était comme tout le monde, exactement, indifféremment. Et pour elle, s'était presque jouissif.

Alors elle allait pousser le vice, allait se lier à lui, elle allait devenir sa plus grande honte. Elle allait lui prouver qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Qu'un infidèle.

Severus la fixait mais ne comprenait plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, n'_imaginait_ pas ce qui allait se passer.

Elle était maintenant tout près de lui, les bras le long du corps, ses pupilles emplies d'insolence.

Tout doucement, presque délicatement, elle approcha son visage. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, s'entremêlaient, se nouaient.

Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres du sorcier, le temps paraissait suspendu, seul le faible crépitement des flammes retentissait.

Et elle l'embrassa.

Sauvagement, glissant ses doigts dans son cou, lui mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ses ongles griffaient sa nuque, ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Severus ne décidait plus de rien, ne contrôlait plus rien. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la sorcière, tenta de la mordre également, échoua. Elle le dominait, implacable.

Avec empressement, sans vraiment le vouloir, il dégrafa sa robe sans pour autant l'ôter.

Bellatrix quitta les lèvres de son partenaire et commença à parsemer son visage tantôt de baiser, tantôt de morsures. Elle déposa ses lèvres tout contre son oreille, ses mains se promenant sur son corps.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Elle joua un instant avec son lobe, déplaçant ses mains dans le cou du sorcier tandis que ce dernier détachait sa cape qui tomba au sol silencieusement.

Elle prit son poignet droit dans sa main, ses doigts survolant, effleurant la cicatrice blanche qui serpentait sur sa peau. Puis elle s'en détacha pour déposer ses mains sur les épaules du maître des potions.

Et tout s'intensifia, devint plus sauvage encore. C'était bestial, presque brutal.

Severus embrassa violemment la brune, pressant son corps contre le sien, puis la renversa sur le divan. S'allongeant sur elle, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, leurs langues se cherchant, il sentit poindre un sourire au milieu de leur étreinte mais n'y accorda pas d'importance, ses mains se mêlant à sa chevelure brune, leurs jambes se confondant.

Bellatrix, elle, exultait. Tout fonctionnait comme elle le voulait, elle allait le briser. Tout le monde le disait fort, impassible ; c'était un mensonge. Il avait ses faiblesses comme tous, elle allait le détruire.

Il ôta sa chemise, se déchaussa, se dénuda. La sorcière, alors qu'il revenait vers elle, se leva et, de dos, se dévêtit.

Nue, sa peau d'opaline ressortant à la lumière des flammes, elle resta un instant immobile, fixant ce feu qui l'envoûtait.

Severus fixa son échine, le creux de ses reins, ses jambes effilées. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, comment il en était arrivé là mais ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ses actes, seules ses sensations le préoccupait, égoïstement. Bellatrix n'était qu'un prétexte, qu'un moyen de ne penser qu'à lui, qu'à son plaisir ; il se l'accordait enfin.

La femme revint vers lui, coupant court à ses réflexions. Ses lèvres arboraient toujours ce sourire dangereux.

Elle se glissa sous lui. Son parfum enivrant, entêtant flottait dans la pièce. Ce savant mélange en emplissait chaque recoin. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses seins, couleuvres noires sur une peau pâle.

Il s'insinua en elle, les yeux clos, alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

Leurs mouvements lents et contrôlés accélérèrent, leurs lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper de lascifs murmures lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas ensembles.

Leurs peaux claquaient, les ongles de l'une s'enfonçaient dans le dos de l'autre, leurs souffles étaient saccadés.

Severus ne rappelait pas avoir déjà _baisé_ ainsi. Parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, c'était trop animal, trop haineux. Il n'y avait aucun bon sentiment là-dedans, lui voulait s'oublier, elle voulait l'anéantir. C'était primitif, purement sexuel, purement bestial.

Il sentit les dents de Bellatrix se planter une fois encore dans ses lèvres et, enfin, il explosa. La vue trouble et la respiration irrégulière, il se laissa aller. Il ne savait s'il en était de même pour sa partenaire, ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Pendant un instant, il demeura immobile, le regard perdu entre les boiseries du plafond.

Puis il se reconcentra sur la réalité et réalisa que la Mangemorte n'était plus avec lui. Il tourna la tête et la vit en train d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière.

Elle rabattit son capuchon, se saisit de sa baguette et, alors que sa main enserrait la poignée d'une porte déjà ouverte, lâcha comme une bombe :

« Pour Lily. »

La porte claqua.

La porte claqua et pendant longtemps, peut-être des heures, Severus la fixa.

Les derniers mots de la brune tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, parfois rejoints par un orbe vert ou une mèche rousse.

Il l'avait trahie. Il avait trahie Lily, celle qu'il aimait, la seule, pour Bellatrix, celle qu'il avait toujours haïe, détesté.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Il avait sali sa mémoire, l'avait souillée pour quelques secondes d'extases avec la plus infâme personne qui soit.

Il se leva et se dirigea en titubant vers la bibliothèque. Il en enleva un livre, l'ouvrit et prit une photo dissimulée entre deux pages.

Bellatrix avait raison, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre, n'était qu'un homme.

Sa main tremblait et plusieurs lames échouèrent sur le papier glacé.

Juste un murmure, juste deux mots qui n'eurent aucun écho, aucune résonance.

« Pardon Lily ».

oO0Oo

Bellatrix se sentait une allégresse incommensurable. Une sorte d'euphorie l'embaumait toute entière.

Elle avait réussi, elle l'avait vu à son regard. Il était devenu vide, vitreux comme si quelque chose s'était fracassé à l'intérieur.

Il était détruit, anéanti, brisé.

Un rire démoniaque s'empara de la sorcière.

Il ne remonterait pas, elle avait gagné. Elle serait toujours supérieure, sa vie vaudrait toujours plus que la sienne.

Bellatrix Black était heureuse.

Et dans la sombre Impasse du Tisseur, elle transplana.

Et voilà !

Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu, moi je trouve cet OS très... étrange ?! ^^

Bellatrix est vraiment effrayante, dans cette quête perpétuelle de supériorité.

Mais bon, que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, ce qui compte c'est que vous donniez votre avis !

Bonne lecture et/ou écriture !


End file.
